1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a search method, an apparatus, and a system for providing preview information, and more particularly, to a search method, an apparatus, and a system for providing preview information as search result in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as use of multimedia apparatuses has become widespread, the quantity of content used in multimedia apparatuses has also increased exponentially. Due to the increase in content, a user may select and use diverse content.
However, due to the abundance of content, a user must perform precise and complicated searches in order to find desired content.
In particular, conventional automatic completion of a search provides only search result list, such that the user cannot identify each item in the search result list. Therefore, the user must click each item in the search result list in order to identify detailed content for each item.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for searching for desired content or data more easily and rapidly.